


Recall Into My Pants

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: Just a normal day for Tracer, show up, protect the cargo, engage the sniper, spend the rest of the mission making love.Another day, another dollar.





	Recall Into My Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the NaNoWriMo special!
> 
> Couldn't think of a good prompt today. Well, when in doubt, smut.

"Sniper!" 76 ducked his head just in time for it not to be taken clean off his shoulders, the concrete behind him shattering into a thousand pieces and dusting his shoulders. "Everyone get down! Do we have eyes on?"

McCree grunted as he rolled behind cover, hat flinging off to the side as another round tore through the toughened fabric. "Up near the clock tower, don't know where exactly." He looked down the road at the Talon troopers advancing on their position. "We're not in a good spot here, we need to pick one or the other."

"I can take her!" Tracer leapt to her feet, jumping to the side to avoid a shot that whizzed past her chest. "Give me some cover and I'll take her out in a jiffy!"

The old soldier looked her over, before nodding. "Alright, on the count of three." He took aim at the troopers, who by now knew exactly where they were. "One. Two. Three!"

76 and McCree opened fire on the troopers, those who weren't hit scrambling for cover as slugs and pulse fire sliced through the air above their heads. In their confusion and mad dash to get out of the fire zone, none of them noticed the blue blur that cut through their lines, heading directly for the back line where their support was coming from.

Tracer blinked into the door, slamming into it with her shoulder and sending it off its hinges. She didn't stop for a second, blinking and sprinting up the stairs to get to her target, no doubt scoping up her friends right this moment. She rolled through the open door, avoiding the smattering of shots that slammed into the wall behind her as she planted her feet on the floor and pushed off. The Widowmaker smirked as she came sailing through the air, swinging the butt of her rifle in an arc and smacking the pilot in the cheek, Tracer's foot shooting out as her body twisted in the air, planting it directly into the middle of the Frenchwoman's chest.

Widow flew back with a wheeze, her grip being lost on her rifle as she rolled into a defensive position, easily blocking the next kick thrown her way. "Bonjour Cherie." She scoffed, thumping a fist against her chest to stop the wheezing. "Come for another game?"

Lena smirked, wiping blood from her cheek as she tossed her guns to the side. "You know me too well luv." She sprinted forward, blinking behind her opponent and throwing a fist at the back of her head, doubling over when it was ducked and an elbow was forced into her stomach.

"Indeed." Widow grabbed her by her hair, flipping her over her shoulder to the ground. "Which makes you incredibly predictable." Her head snapped back as Tracer shot her head up, the back of her head cracking into Widow's nose and making her stumble.

"Whoops, did I do that luv?" She chuckled, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she held her fists up. "Really should've known better, since I'm so predictable an' all."

Widow stood tall, wiping blood from under her nose with a scowl. "I'm going to punish you for that you little fool."

"Oh, promises promises..."

They ran towards each other, punches and kicks bouncing off each other’s sides as they fought for dominance, neither quite able to gain any ground as the sounds of battle continued to erupt around them. Tracer was the one who fumbled first, throwing an ill-advised punch that Widow immediately took advantage of, ducking under and clamping her hand around the other woman's throat, pushing and slamming her against the nearby wall.

Tracer gasped as her back made contact, even more so when the hand squeezed tighter, her breath coming in short gasps. She looked at Widow, a coy smile on her face. "Playing a bit rough, ain't we luv?"

She scoffed, "Do not act like this isn't what you came here for."

"I actually came here to stop you shooting at my mates, this is just a... Happy little bonus." She squirmed in her grasp, her legs rubbing against each other. "Not even gonna give me a kiss?"

Widow pushed herself against Tracers lips, their mouths molding against each other in a rough meeting of teeth and tongue, Widow gasping as teeth sunk into her bottom lip, pulling back and sucking until she tasted iron. She squeezed her fist tighter, delighting in the moan that she swallowed, Tracer desperately clawing at her suit just to feel _more_ of her.

She didn't give in, instead lifting the other woman higher until she was forced to stand on the tips of her toes, eyes rolling back in her head as her airway got tighter and tighter until she was on the verge of falling unconscious. When Widow saw her wavering, her movements getting more languid, she brought her back down, leaning in and pressing her lips to the rapidly bruising skin where her hand had previously been.

"Mmm..." Tracer let her head fall back, exposing more of her neck for Widow to sample. "You know luv, we keep doing stuff like this and I might start to think you like me."

A scoff was her answer, "Let us not ruin this moment with little nothings." She sunk her teeth into the side of her neck, smirking at the deep groan that she got in response. "I much prefer you when you sound like this."

She pulled back, bringing her hand up and dragging her thumb along the brit's plump lips. "Tell me what you want Cherie..."

"I want you." Tracer sucked the thumb into her mouth, tongue circling along the tip of the digit. "I want you to fuck me luv, you up for that?"

Widow didn't answer, instead pulling her thumb out of Tracers mouth and dragging it roughly down her stomach, sliding her hand into the waistband of her ridiculous orange pants and palming at her wetness.  Tracer threw her head back with a gasp, thumping lightly against the wall as she clawed at Widow's shoulder. The Frenchwoman hissed at the contact, for the moment ignoring the lance of heat that shot directly to her core as she slid her hand in deeper, fingers sliding up and down the pilot's slit agonizingly slowly. "For Christ sake luv, I said fuck me, not drive me u-haaaaah!"

Her voice cut off with a keening wail as Widow finally slipped two fingers inside of her, thumb flicking at her clit as she continued her sudden assault. "You were saying?"

"Unng, fuck..." Tracer ground her hips against those delightfully long fingers, forehead resting against the other woman's as her pants and moans filled the air around them. Widow watched her the entire time, her eyes going wide and her cheeks lighting up as much as they could with their diminished blood flow as her lover bit down on her lip and screwed her eyes shut, losing herself to the moment as Widow continued to pump her fingers in and out.

"Is this what you want Lena?" She flicked roughly at the sensitive bundle of nerves, a startled gasp issuing forth in response. "Is this what you want me to do to you?"

Tracer shook her head, opening her eyes and looking at her with such hunger that her knees almost buckled. "No... I want _more_."

Widow obliged, a third finger pressing its way in alongside its neighbors, the feeling of being further filled almost making Tracer lose herself right then and there. Not content to let her get any rest, she pressed in a fourth, Tracer throwing her head back roughly and screaming from the pleasure, her eyes biting with tears as that skilled hand pumped into her even rougher than before.

She muffled her cries against her lover’s neck, teeth sinking in and her tongue laving over the sensitive skin underneath. Widow brought her other hand up and placed it on the back of her head, pulling Tracer further into her as she shuddered, distracting herself from her own needs by fulfilling the brit's.

Of course, everything must come to an end, even pleasures as great as those which Tracer was feeling, the familiar pulse starting to work its way through her body as she began to tense up, her walls clamping down harshly against those fingers still working roughly within her. Widow didn't let up, if anything increasing her punishing pace as she continued to circle the shorter woman's clit with her thumb, fingers still shoving their way in and out with such reckless abandon that it could be thought another stage of their fight.

Given that many of their fights tended to end in this way, it was debatable whether this was part of it or not.

Tracer felt her world shatter, body seizing up as her mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes rolling so far back into her head that she was certain she saw God. She collapsed limply against the taller woman, her arms shooting out to catch her and bring her down softly to her knees.

"Jeez Widow... Just what do you get up to when I'm not around?"

She smirked, inspecting her fingernails, marveling at the way they glistened in the light. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She dragged those same fingers slowly across Tracers lips, the taste of herself making her eyes go wide with desire. "Don't tell me that you're finished already Cherie... I still haven't had my turn."

Tracer chuckled, "I'm many things luv... Pilot..." She hooked a finger under Widow's catsuit. "Soldier..." She dragged the material down, exposing the azure skin to the cold air. "Royal pain in the arse..." Her tongue dragged slowly up, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "But I will not be called a selfish lover."

She dragged the rest of the suit out of the way, gasping in awe at the sight in front of her. Widow rolled her eyes. "You have seen this countless times before, why do you do this every time?"

"Because luv..." She looked up, expression utterly earnest. "You're bloody beautiful."

Widow was speechless, her cheeks blooming as much as they were biologically able to, before she ran her hand softly along Tracer's cheek. "Do not forget, I am still your enemy."

"I think it's a bit more complicated, don't you? This thing we have together?"

"Perhaps... Perhaps." Widow sighed, "But this is a conversation for another time, no?"

Tracer leaned forward, tongue flicking out to taste her lover. "Fine by me." She wrapped her arms around Widow's hips, hands squeezing at her glorious backside as she pressed her lips around her clit, sucking harshly before dragging her tongue back and forth along her slit. She brought her hands back around, spreading Widow's lips as she pushed her tongue in deeper, probing as deep as she could and tasting those delicious juices that her lover was all too happy to give to her.

Widow dug her fingers into Tracer's hair, grinding her hips against her face as she threw her head back and growled, desperately chasing the climax that she had felt building since they'd started fighting. She gasped as Tracer pushed two of her fingers into her, tongue flicking at her clit as her fingers pistoned in and out of her roughly.

It wasn't long before Widow felt her body start to shake, lights popping behind her eyelids as she felt her climax rip through her. She tightened her hold on Tracer's hair, the kneeling woman groaning at the pain of her hair being pulled and the feeling of her lover gushing into her mouth, her fingers slowing to gently ease her down from her high. Widow stayed standing, always in need of maintaining control, instead pulling Tracer up to her and crashing her lips against hers, tongue digging into her mouth to taste as much of herself as she could.

"Mm..." Tracer moaned between kisses, "It's not... Fair... How bloody sexy you are you know?"

"You are one to talk... With that ridiculous smirk... And those adorable eyes..." Widow leaned into her neck, dragging her nose up against the skin and breathing deeply. "It makes me feel things in a way I should not anymore."

Tracer ran her hands along her back, still shocked at just how cold she felt. "Don't suppose I could convince you to come down with me?" She laughed at the blank stare she got in response, "Didn't think so."

"How long do you think we can keep this up Lena? How long until I decide to take the shot for real, or you can't hold back anymore?" She ran a finger softly down the skin of her neck. "How long until we have to kill each other?"

"Can't say I'm too keen on finding out the answer to that, so I just don't think about it."

She scoffed, "Surely your answer cannot be so simple as that..."

"Why can't it be?" Tracer tilted her head, wrapping Widow's hand in her own. "I've spent too much time with you to just splatter you all over the wall, and I think you feel the same."

Widow didn't answer, and that was answer enough.

"Sooner or later, all of this is going to end. All this wankery with Overwatch and Talon, one way or another it's gotta stop someday." She rubbed her cheek against Widow's hand. "And one way or another, I'm gonna be right next to you when it happens, however that happens to be."

Widow was taken aback, unable to fight the fond smile that crossed her face. "When did you get so good with your words?"

"Thought it'd make me sound smarter, see if that did it for you." Tracer raised an eyebrow. "Did it work?"

"I think it did." Widow laughed, wrapping her arms around her lover. "I think it did work."


End file.
